The Return of the Five
by Giraffes4Ever
Summary: Ju finally gets to return after almost 3 years at Uni. Cue hilarity, adventure, and a touch of romance, as the Five accidently stumble across a mystery involving stolen money and goods. I know this has been done before, better than this, but still...
1. Arrival at Kirrin

**I don't own the Famous Five...**

**I admit to being scared about this story. I mean, if people don't like the FF, they wont like this story because it is trying to be like it, and if people do like the FF, they'll find all the parts which are wrong with it. So, I apologise for the inconsistencies.**

**I would like to promise I would finish this story, but I'm afraid I may later have to break that promise. At the moment, I should update fairly regularly, but i apologise for any delays. I also apologize for the ... between every line. My computer is officially being an idiot.**

...

The train pulled to a screeching stop in Kirrin station, the clanging and clanking jerking Julian from his semi-dreamlike state. He pulled himself together, told himself to stop worrying, and climbed off the train. Dick, his brother, was already waiting for him on the platform. He grinned when he saw Julian, and stepped forwards to help him with his case.

...

"I say," He cried. "It's been too long, Ju. You haven't come home in almost three years"

...

"I really am most awfully sorry," Julian replied, looking ashamed, "I kept meaning to come home, and then the professors would pile more and more coursework on, till I couldn't move 'cause of the stuff, and by the time I'd finished it, they'd have produced more. In the end I said enough was enough, packed all the coursework up, and came home for Christmas… That's what's making the suitcase so heavy."

...

" I wondered what you had in it. It weighs a ton Ju! But, you don't mean you'll have to work over Christmas."

...

"I can't see any way of getting out of it, and I seem to have been set double what I was last year. Still, it's awfully jolly to be home again. Where are the girls?"

...

"Helping Auntie with the pudding. She was most specific that I had to come and get you alone. Said there was something you would need to do, and it would be easier if they weren't here. I couldn't make head or tail of it."

...

"You brought the pony and trap?"

...

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to lug that thing of yours up the hill?"

...

"No, of course not, but it was jolly good of you to bring it all the same. You might have left me to carry it for all I knew."

...

"Buck up Ju, and let's get of the platform. The porters glaring at us, and he's nowhere near as tolerant as the old one was. He scares me half to death."

...

"Alright"

...

Julian gave the case a mighty tug, and set off after Dick. They bundled the case up and scrambled in after it.

...

"Aunt was right though, Dick" Julian commented, as they started up the road. "There was something I need to talk to you about, and it probably best if I tell you first. Can we go into town on the way? There's something I need to buy for Christmas, and it's probably best if I explain ...things over a glass of ginger beer. Plus, if we're in a public place, you can't murder me."

...

"Alright... But you're being awfully mysterious Ju. What have you been doing at uni?"

...

"I'll explain in a bit. Now, tell me what you've been doing. You are a rubbish letter writer, and I never can make head or tail of what you've written..."

...

The pony trotted steadily up the hill, while the two boys joked and laughed in a way they hadn't been able to in some time. But as they teased each other, each was occupied with their own thoughts at the same time. Worrying about Ju's news, and what it would mean for them.

**...**

**Okay, thats it for now. Thanks for reading.**

**A question for today: What 'slang' words do the FF use, which I ought to include (e.g. Jolly, and buck up etc.)?**

**Thanks again.**

**G4E**


	2. Presents and Pictures

**YES! Chapter 2 is up! I hope you appreciate how hard I'm working here. I still don't own anything. Except Elizabeth. I suppose she's mine. Here you go:**

Chapter 2 – Presents and Pictures

Laughing and joking, the two boys arrived in the town. Many shopkeepers called out to them in welcome, remembering the days when they had been just 14 and 12, buying various bits of equipment to take on their adventures. Now the two boys had grown into handsome young men, and all smiled who saw them walk past, aware that they had not seen each other in many years.

Julian's absence had set tongues talking the previous years, many wondering why the young man had chosen university over his friends. But now he was back, and all the more outrageous theories disproven, though some still wondered at his abandoning his little sister through some of the most trying parts of her life.

The boys strolled on, unaware of the stir they were causing, until Julian pointed out the shop he wanted and they entered. Presents were bought for Anne and George, small things to compliment the larger presents already stored safely in his case. Then they visited the sweet shop, and Julian bought bags of bulls eyes and humbugs, and enough toffee to, as Dick put it, keep a dragon chewing for a year or two.

Then they sat in the café where they had so often sat as children, and ordered Ginger beer and Ices, for old time's sakes, and Julian wondered about how he was to break the news to Dick.

In the end, the tale came out in a rather unexpected manner. Julian emptied some money from his wallet, and went to the counter to pay for the food, and ask for another ice each, leaving his wallet on the table. Dick noted he had a new one, not the tatty old one he used to carry around, and picked it up to see what make it was. As he lifted it, two pieces of paper drifted down to the table, one landing facing upwards and the other downwards. Dick picked up the one facing up and smiled, it was a photo of the Famous Five, Aunt Fanny, Uncle Quentin, and their mother and father. Ju had always carried this with him, for as long as he remembered. Memories flooded Dick's brain as he remembered how long it had taken to get everyone together for that photo. It had been taken just after their first adventure, when they'd found the gold bars on the island, and stopped a gang of thieves.

Then Dick reached for the second picture, turning it over. It showed a beautiful young woman, with long, dark brown hair, and teeth so white they seemed to sparkle. He studied the picture carefully, looking for anything which might tell him who this girl was, whether he had met her before, why Julian had her picture in his wallet.

"Her name's Elizabeth" Julian had interrupted his train of thought. He'd returned with the ices to find Dick looking at the picture. "What on earth were you doing going through my wallet?" He laughed.

"I noticed you'd replaced the tatty old thing you used to carry around. Did it finally fall apart?"

"The lining tore completely, any money I put in it fell straight out the bottom."

"So... I guess it's Elizabeth we're here to talk about"

"How did you work that out?"

"You would never carry anyone's picture in your wallet unless they were very important to you, and I've never met her, and you've never mentioned her before, so she's important and a secret, and you don't want to tell the girls in case they're jealous that your heart is elsewhere now."

"I'd forgotten how quick you were. I guess I just got found out. You're not annoyed?"

"Annoyed at what? That you fell in love? It's hardly your fault. That you didn't tell me? Of course I'm annoyed, but if you think you can get rid of my friendship with a girl, then you're an awful idiot."

"I... Well I was worried. We've always done everything as the five, and I know what George thinks about growing up, and girls, so I didn't know how people would feel."

"If you like her, we'll like her, however George reacts. You might be best not to tell her till after Christmas. I don't want her to spend all of Christmas sulking, you know what she's like when she gets in a rage."

"Good idea. I might just do that."

"You love her though? I support it completely as long as you love her."

"I love her more than anything and anyone else on this planet. Now buck up and finish that Ice, so I can get home and see my little sister, and George, and Tim. Oh I can't wait till I get to see them all again."

**Thanks for reading, I would appreciate it if you would review.**

**Nobody answered my question for last time, so here it is again: What slang-y words do the FF use, which we don't anymore, that I ought to include in this?**

**Question for this chapter: Does anybody know what the name of the town near Kirrin is, the one they visit on the bus for Christmas shopping etc.?**

**Responces appreciated.**

**G4E**


	3. Quentin, Questions, and Quarrels

**I really am sorry for taking so long in updating this. I was uninspired, and have been spending alot of my time on _Tales of the Hunters_ my 39 Clues Fic. I'm sorry. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 - Quentin, Questions, and Quarrels

Back at Kirrin, the girls were waiting impatiently. They'd finished making the pudding, and put into the oven. Now they were upstairs in George's room, watching out the window for the boys. They were curious as to why Aunt Fanny had expressed that she needed them to help with the pudding, when it was clear she hadn't, and why she'd seemed so eager for Dick to collect Julian alone. Both had been looking forward to waving the train in along the platform, as they used to, and although neither would admit it, they were severely disappointed. Aunt Fanny could see they were upset, but she could find no way to cheer them up, and so she left them to their own devices, whilst she finished tidying up the kitchen.

After watching out the window steadily for almost an hour, the girls were almost ready to give in. They could think of no explanation as to why it was taking Dick so long to collect Ju, and were considering walking to the station to find him when though the open window came the sound of pony's hooves, and soon the trap came into sight. Both girls jumped up, and charged down the stairs and out the front door, calling to the boys in the trap.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting ages!"

"Dick left here an hour ago. Did the train break down or something?"

"You can't imagine how bored we've been, stuck here waiting."

Both girls yelled at once, and Timmy, who'd been drawn from the house by the noise, sensed the excitement and joined in the noise, barking for all he was worth. Laughing, Julian clambered out of the trap, and was promptly smothered in hugs from both girls. Aunt Fanny appeared at the door and watched the chaos from a distance, and Uncle Quentin rose from his chair in his study and appeared in the doorway next to her, yelling,

"What is all this noise? Do you not know how to be QUIET?"

Instantly a hush fell over the group, and Julian took the momentary lull as a chance of escape, and extracted himself from the girls' embraces. He walked towards his aunt and uncle.

"Good afternoon Aunt Fanny, Uncle Quentin. It really is most awfully kind of you to have me to stay like this. I wish I'd come to visit sooner."

"It's not your fault" Aunt Fanny replied. "You've been busy with coursework. We all understand. I'm just pleased you made it now, and in time for Christmas too."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to work though." He caught sight of Fanny's horrified expression. "No...I don't mean... I'm not working on Christmas day! Just a few days in the rest of the week, so I have something to hand in."

"You've finally turned up, and you're going to spend the time we have together working," George exclaimed. "I don't believe you Julian, really I don't. We haven't seen you in three years, and when you do turn up, you bring work with you. Why couldn't you come like you used to, before you went away, and promise you'd left work at school. You never used to complete homework here, and now we're not going to see you all week because you're going to be working all the time." And she turned away, but not before Julian saw the tears in her eyes, and ran across the garden. Julian took off after her, catching her up as she reached the end of the lane.

"George," He called, grabbing at her arm, and pulling her to a stop. "You misunderstood what I was saying. I'll work, say, for an hour in the evening, or early in the morning, and then spend the rest of the day with you. Please, George, don't be upset. You have to understand, I don't _want_ to work. Please don't let's quarrel, not when I've just returned home, please George."

George sighed, and Julian knew he'd won. "Alright, Ju. You're right. I overreacted. It's just... You've been away so long, and... I... I missed you, Ju."

George was crying openly now, and Julian suddenly became painfully aware that it was just him who'd been hurt by the long absence, that he'd put the rest of his family though hell and back as well, and he pulled George to him, hugging her, as he promised himself he would come back as often as he could over the next year, to try and make up for his neglected duty to his family.

After a few minutes, George pulled away and wiped her eyes, and the two made their way back up the street, Julian telling George a silly joke his friend had told him the other day, so that by the time they reached the cottage he had reached the punch line, and George was in fits of giggles. Fanny, who'd been worried that they were going to have a whole week full of sulks, was relieved to see George seemed to have cheered up somewhat. Aunt Fanny suggested they went inside, and they all traipsed in after her, Julian lugging his case along with him, and everyone talking nineteen to the dozen. Everyone lent Julian a hand with his stuff, and everything was piled in the boys' bedroom upstairs, ready to be unpacked later, and the whole family were seated in the lounge, eager to hear all about Julian's adventures in recent years, and Julian equally eager to catch up on what he'd missed.

...

**...**

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm trying to use authentic language, but I apologise if it doesn't quite ring true.**

**Thanks to:**

**Rhianne de Brouwer: Thank you. How do you feel I could 'Bulk it out'**

**Lenton: Yes, Tim is very much still alive, I dont know if he would have died by now, but I hope you'll excuse the fact he is still the same age as he was in the books, for the sake of making it easier for me to identify with him. I know this is not very realistic or proffessional, but I love Tim as a character, and I couldn't bear to kill him off...**

**Elcten8.81: I'd forgotten that. Thanks for reminding me. **

**I'll try to remember everything I've been advised to do.**

**Here is a potencial joke Ju could have told George in the story:**

A cat dies and goes to Heaven. God meets him at the gate and says, 'You've been a good cat all of these years. Anything you desire is yours, all you have to do is ask.'

The cats says, 'Well, I lived all my life with a poor family on a farm and had to sleep on hardwood floors.' God says, 'Say no more.' And instantly, a fluffy pillow appears. A few days later, 6 mice are killed in a tragic accident and they go to Heaven. God meets them at the gate with the same offer that He made the cat.

The mice said, 'All our lives we've had to run. We've been chased by cats, dogs and even women with brooms. If we could only have a pair of roller skates, we wouldn't have to run anymore.'

God says, 'Say no more.' And instantly, each mouse is fitted with a beautiful pair of tiny roller skates.

About a week later, God decides to check and see how the cat is doing. The cat is sound asleep on his new pillow. God gently wakes him and asks,

'How are you doing? Are you happy here?'

The cat yawns and stretches and says...

'Oh, I've never been happier in my life.  
>And those Meals on Wheels you've been sending over are the best.<strong><br>**

**Any ideas for other jokes? If you know a joke you think is better than this one I would love to hear it...**

**Also, I'm wondering if you could inform me of alternate words for 'idiot', and any Enid Blytony words we might not hear so often nowadays.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**G4E**


	4. Catching Up

**Hey, guys. So, this is just a fill in chapter where nothing really happens and noone really learns anything. But I felt I ought to publish it. I understand if you get bored or don't bother reading this chap. **

**...**

Chapter 4 – Catching Up

Soon everyone was gripped in Julian's description of a practical joke that had been played on a friend of his on April fool's day the year before, everyone but Dick, that was. He was apart from the rest, watching the glow on Julian's face as he recounted tales of a different life. Only Dick noticed the slight shadow that crossed his face when a story came close to Elizabeth, Dick, and maybe Aunt Fanny, whose sharp eyes missed no trouble in her daughter, nephews and niece's faces. After an hour or so of catching up, they were returned to reality by the sound of the clock in the hall striking 4, and Aunt Fanny leapt up, crying,

"Oh no, the pudding, I'd quite forgotten it. It will be completely ruined." And she ran out the room.

Anne followed her out, and soon the pair returned to report that the pudding did not seem to have suffered from its extra hour in the oven. However, Julian, reminded of the time, realized his Aunt was probably desperate to start preparing supper, and only remaining with them to be polite, and so suggested the five ought to take a stroll down the beach, for old times sake. Everyone leapt at the idea, especially Timmy, who had been cooped up inside all day whilst the others worked on housecleaning, and who was desperate for a long walk. So the five gathered up shoes, and coats, for it was the 23rd December and there was the promise of snow, or at least a heavy frost, in the air.

Soon they were out, walking along the familiar path to the cove, where they could look out over Kirrin Island, and the bay. The waves were rough that evening, tossed about by the vicious winter wind, and Julian was reminded of their first ever trip to the island, when a massive storm had broken, and they had had to shelter in the old castle for warmth, and protection from the rain. He was jolted out of his thoughts by George, who had suddenly remembered that her questions from earlier had not yet been answered.

"Ju, you never told us why you were so late earlier. Mother made a huge fuss about it, and I want to know why we couldn't come and meet you."

Julian, knowing he couldn't tell them the real reason, but not wanting to lie, grabbed at the first thing that came into his head. "Well, you see, I specifically asked Auntie not to let you come down, as I needed to buy some presents, and today was going to be the last day for doing so. So Dick and I went into town together, and I purchased the remaining items on my list."

"But mother kept saying you had something you wanted to speak to Dick about, and you needed to see him alone," protested George.

"Yes, that's true. I needed Dick's advice on what to buy you, dear George, as I haven't seen you in so long I felt I didn't know you well enough to buy something for you. For all I knew, you might have gone back to being called Georgina, and worn dresses, and ribbons in your hair, and collected china dolls, and baked cookies, and adored sewing, and many other girlie things."

George's face as the list grew was such a picture that by the time Ju had finished listing things Dick and Anne had all but collapsed in a fit of giggles, and Ju wasn't far behind. George, suddenly realizing that Julian was teasing her, saw the funny side of what he'd said, for all the things he'd listed were so far from George that the idea she'd suddenly acquired them was enormously entertaining, and collapsed into fits of laughter. The group walked some way before they had finally got themselves under control, and were ready to resume normal conversation. Anne, who hadn't yet had a chance to speak with Julian alone, paired off with him, whilst Dick and George walked together, and Tim ran between the two pairs.

It was about 2 hours later when the group returned to Kirrin cottage, laughing and joking, enjoying what might be their last walk before the snow set in. They returned to find dinner ready to be served, and fell upon the food with a hunger that surprised even Aunt Fanny, who attributed it, in the end, to the effects of fresh air and excitement.

After dinner the group settled down to a rowdy round of rummy, which was joined by Francis and Quentin, and all had a simply marvellous time. Then they had supper and retired to bed, ready for an even more exciting time the next day.

**...**

**So, there it is. I have a few questions (again):**

**What christmas traditions do the five have?  
>Should I have an adventure in this story? If yes, any ideas? If I put an adventure in, it'll commence after christmas day (in the story, rather than real life... or you'd all be waiting some time...!)<strong>

**Anyway, reviews of any sort are appreciated, constructive criticism is always helpful, and I'll see you guys soon with another chap.**

**Until then, have fun, enjoy easter break, and don't stop reading.**

**Bye for now,**

**G4E**


	5. A Phone Call

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload, but then, you haven't exactly been encouraging me with tons of reviews... So, I'm not taking all the blame... I decided there will be an adventure in this story, but you're gonna have to put up with another chapter without first. So, without further ado:**

**...**

Chapter 5 – A Phone Call

Christmas Day passed in a blur of presents, laughs and good food. Everyone felt happy, the whole family finally back together again. Julian, Dick and Anne's parents had turned up late on Christmas Eve, and so for the first time in years the family was living under the same roof.

After dinner on Christmas Day, Julian excused himself from the table, and asked Aunt Fanny if he could use the phone to ring his friends and wish them a Merry Christmas. Aunt Fanny instantly granted permission, and Julian left the room and went to the phone in the hall, dialling the number instantly, obviously knowing it by heart. He stood in the hall, listening to it ring, his thoughts elsewhere, and then someone picked up the phone on the other end, and he jerked back to reality;

"Andrew, it's me, Julian."

"_Ju, mate, it's good to hear from you. I thought you'd be busy today, and wouldn't have a moment spare for your mates at uni."_

"I thought I ought to ring and wish you lot a Merry Christmas."

"_Merry Christmas to you too... (to the others in the room with him) Hey guys, Ju wishes you a Merry Christmas. (To Julian) Eddie wants a word. Is that okay?"_

"Sure, put him on... Hello Ed. Are you enjoying Christmas?"

"_Yeah, but I've missed you. The first Christmas in years we haven't spent together in the common room."_

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to see my family. You do understand that, don't you?"

"_I understand, of course I do, I'm just being selfish, that's all. I don't have any family, and you sort of adopted me when we first got here, so I...I miss you, Ju."_

"I know Ed, I know... So, how was Christmas?"

"_It's been great, actually. Andrew burned the turkey again, and we played charades for hours..."_

Eddie described the whole day in detail, right down to who got what presents, and how many people ate the Christmas pudding. Julian listened, homesick, and yet at the same time happy that he was in Kirrin, with his family.

"_Anyway," _Ed said, bringing him back to reality. _"I guess it's not me you called to talk to. Shall I put Ellie on the phone?"_

"Please," Julian replied. There were some rustling noises and then a women's voice sounded on the other end.

"_Ju?"_

"It's me."

"_How've you been. Is it good to be back?"_

"It's great. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I got them back. I kept putting off visiting, and the longer I left it, the easier it was to stay away. You can't imagine how good it feels, to finally be home."

"_As long as you don't forget us. Don't forget your new friends now you've found your old ones."_

"If I'd forgotten, I wouldn't be on the phone now, would I?"

"_No, I don't suppose you would. I missed you today. You know I love you, right?"_

"I know. I missed you, too."

"_You haven't told them yet, have you? Ju, I told you..."_

"I know. And I will. Tomorrow. Dick's suggestion."

"_So you told him, at least."_

"Yes, but with Christmas and everything..."

"_You didn't want to upset people at Christmas? That's understandable, I guess. So long as you tell them."_

"I will. I promise. Did you enjoy today? I hear Andrew burned the turkey again. In future, I vote we ban him from cooking."

"_It's the only sensible thing to do. That's three years in a row, now. He's a danger to society. The building will burn down one of these days."_

"We're quite lucky it's still standing, considering. We've been awfully bad at looking after it. Do you remember that time when we were cooking beans on the hob, and the tea towel caught fire. We had the fire engine out and everything."

"_How could I forget? I've never seen anyone look quite as shocked as you did at that moment_."

"We're lucky we only lost the use of one cupboard, it might have been the whole kitchen."

The conversation continued for a while after that, sharing stories and discussing what had happened that day. It might have continued half the night if Dick hadn't stuck his head round the door and exclaimed,

"Buck up, Ju, I want cake, and Aunty says we must wait until you join us."

Julian, laughing, said to Elizabeth, "I am sorry, but Dick says I MUST go now."

"_I know, I heard," _she replied, also laughing. _"Goodbye, Ju, and I love you. Don't forget that."_

"Goodbye. Have an amazing Christmas, and don't pine for me too much."

"_Arrogant idiot"_ She muttered, from the other end of the phone.

Julian smiled, hearing her. "You love me really."

"_That," _She replied, _"Is the problem."_ And, laughing, she hung up the phone.

**...**

**So, wha'd'ya think?**

**I would love to know, really I would. It makes me happy to know people are reading this...**

**Until next time,**

**G4E**


	6. An Adventure?

Chapter 6 –

The next day dawned bright and clear, the sun shone sparkling on the frost covered ground, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was cold, but it felt fresh, and only added to the beauty of the new day.

Julian was woken early by the sound of birds singing outside his window, and he rose and dressed quietly, to avoid waking Dick. Slipping on a jacket and grabbing a book, he slipped outside into the garden, determined to read a chapter before the others rose, so as to get that day's work out the way without making the others feel he was abandoning them. Tim, who heard him making his way through the house, slipped out of George and Anne's room and followed him outside, where he set down a rug he'd found in the shed, and lay on his stomach, wrapping the rug round him for warmth, till he was surrounded like a caterpillar in a cocoon, with only his arms and head outside the rug, so he could turn the pages of the book.

After about an hour, Julian was thoroughly sick of quantum, having dragged himself through the first 10 pages of the book without really having a clue what it meant. He read through the pages again, making notes on a small pad he'd collected on his way outside, and was about to give up when he heard the sound of the door creaking open, and saw George's face peering out.

"I say, Ju," she called, "what on earth are you doing out there at this time? I thought everyone was in bed still."

"They are," replied Julian. "I woke early, and thought I'd read some of this book I have to finish for my coursework."

George laughed at his expression. "I take it the book's not a favourite of yours."

"It's not the most thrilling. Though it might be more gripping if I understood what it was on about."

"Ju, it's science. You're not supposed to understand it, you're supposed to accept it and move on. Just whatever you do, don't ask father to explain it. I did, once, and I think it was the worst mistake in my life. I think half of it was a foreign language..."

Chuckling, Julian unravelled himself from the rug and stood up. "I think that's as much quantum as I can take for the day. Come on, let's deposit this in the house, and go for a walk, just us two and Timmy, before breakfast. Assuming the others aren't up yet."

"Anne looked like she was planning on sleeping for the next two years, and Dick was snoring louder than an elephant with hiccups, so I think we're safe. Oh, do buck up Ju, it's a simply marvellous day."

Soon the pair were walking along the cliff path, looking out over the sea, whilst Tim ran round them, hunting for rabbits. Before long they'd reached a small hollow, from which the view over Kirrin bay was particularly spectacular, and the two stopped to look out over to the island where they had had so many adventures.

To reach the hollow the pair had had to clamber down off the cliff path, and past some particularly thick gorse bushes. Now, as Julian turned to climb back onto the path, George grabbed his arm.

"Shh" she whispered, pulling him back. Julian heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked at George curiously.

"Wha...?"

"We can't just climb out the bushes together in front of two strangers. I mean, what would they think? They won't know we're cousins. Not all young people scramble through bushes to look at the view, you know."

"You're right, of course, George. I forgot we're not kids anymore. Okay, we'll let these people pass, and then climb out the bushes. What's taking them so long, they should have passed by now," and Julian peered through the leaves in the bush, trying to see the people approaching. Suddenly he realised there was another man, arriving from the other direction. The men huddled together and spoke in low voices. At first Julian and George tried not to listen, but then they caught a few of the words and strained to hear more.

"Have you got the money?" The question came from a short, chubby man with glasses, and no hair.

"Patience, Rod, patience. Let the poor man get his breath." Rod's companion, taller and thinner, with more hair and no glasses, chided him.

"I have the money," interjected the third man, who had a medium build, and no distinguishing feature, other than a huge, bushy moustache sprouting from the end of his nose.

"So, we're all set. See, Rod. I told you Richard would pull through."

"And you were right, Patrick, as ever, you were right."

Julian and George, concealed in the bush, glanced at each other in amazement. What were these men up to? Suddenly their attention was drawn back to the men.

"So, are we all set?" The man who'd been called Rod asked.

"We're all set," confirmed Patrick. "Let phase two of the operation begin."


	7. Missing Socks, Goodbyes, And Lemonade

**Woooo! 5 reviews. Here's your next chapter...**

**...**

Once the men had passed, Julian and George slipped out from their hiding spot in the bushes and headed back towards Kirrin. Neither knew what to make of the curious conversation they had just overheard, and they decided they would ask Dick and Anne what they thought of it all, when they got back.

Everyone had woken when they arrived, and they were greeted by an indignant Dick and an equally indignant Anne, who demanded to know why they hadn't woken them before setting off. Julian replied that Dick had been snoring so loud that if they had shouting at them, they wouldn't have heard a thing, and before Dick could retort, Aunt Fanny appeared in the hall and demanded to know why they weren't at the table eating breakfast. On seeing Julian and George, she ordered them to go and wash, and change their clothes, for they were covered in mud and dead leaves after having hidden in the bushes.

Breakfast was a rowdy affair, for the small six seater table had nine people (Aunt Fanny, Uncle Quentin, Ju's Mother and Father, the Four, and Joanna, who had been invited to join them.) and a dog squashed round it. Once it was finished, and the dishes safely cleaned and packed away, the five retreated to the boy's room, where they spread themselves out over the two beds. Julian told the story of their adventure that morning, and all agreed it was an extremely odd affair, but as they knew nothing of the men, or their plans, there was nothing they could do about it.

The conversation was interrupted by Aunt Fanny, who came upstairs to announce that there was a phone call for Julian, and could the rest please help load the car, for Ju, Dick and Anne's parents had to leave that day. Julian went downstairs to answer the phone, to find it was John, his roommate, wondering what he had done with his socks. On Julian's confession that he had found the socks in his back shortly after arriving in Kirrin, but hadn't known what to do with them, John laughed, and asked what he was meant to do without any socks.

"Well," demanded Julian. "What have you done up until now? It's been several days since I left."

"_You seem to have absent mindedly taken half of my socks, not all of them, so it was only today I noticed they were missing. What I want to know is what inspired you to take seven pairs of socks from the back of my draw?"_

"Honestly, I don't know. I must have been sleep walking or something… I have no memory of it."

"_I've been sharing a room with you for almost 3 years, and this would be the first time you've ever walked in your sleep."_

"Have you asked the others?"

"_No... Why would they know when you took my socks?"_

"It's the sort of thing one of them might have dared another to do... Especially as they were at the pub that night I packed to come home, and we were both asleep before they came in."

"_Ahh, I see your point there. Okay, I will ask them. See you soon, Ju."_

"Bye mate. I hope it was them, though they may have no memory of it either... I don't know what time they got home that night, but they weren't up when I came home the next day..."

John laughed, and hung up the phone, leaving Julian chuckling in the hall. He joined the others, and George rounded on him.

"What was all that about? You stole your roommate's socks?"

"Yeah. I don't think it was me, though... Probably Andrew, playing a joke..."

"It sounded like you were accusing him of getting drunk, Ju," observed Dick, wanting to learn more about his brothers other life, one so different from his life at Kirrin.

"A few of the people I share a house with spend a lot of time at the pub, I'm afraid."

"But not you?" Queried Anne, worried about her brother, that he'd developed unhealthy habits whilst away in a strange place.

"Not me. I go with them occasionally, but not to drink alcohol to excess. They serve a smashing homemade lemonade, though it's nowhere near as good as Joanna's."

"Talking of Joanna, she promised us a glass of lemonade on the drive, whilst we say goodbye to mother and father." Dick reminded them, and they all rushed to the door, eager to get a glass of the famous drink.

They all tumbled onto the front step, Timmy chasing after them, thinking it was all a glorious new game. The parents turned at the noise, and laughed at the site of the four nearly grown up kids and their dog, sprawled across the doorway.

Soon Goodbyes had been said, and the car had disappeared into the distance. The five stood on the drive with Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin, and discussed what to do with the day.

"Well," Aunt Fanny commented, "it is nearly lunch time, so I suggest you go out after lunch, and play a game or something before."

"That sounds like a marvellous idea," Julian responded. "Oh, and whilst we're all here, when I was on the train up, I saw signs advertising a circus in the next village, and I propose we go, and I'll pay, to try and start making up for all the years I've missed."

At once the air buzzed with excitement, and everyone's feelings were summed up perfectly by Dick, who declared;

"A trip to the circus, how simply smashing. What a super idea, Ju."

**...**

**So, what do you think?**

**Lets aim for 10 reviews, shall we, though I won't be too disappointed if I don't get them.**

**Pippastef - Erm, sorry about the chapter length, I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm afraid they're not going to get massively longer straight away as I've already written the next few. As to George, people are just worried she will feel like the group is being split up, rather than her pining after Ju in any way.**

**Thank You, Guys. Your support means the world to me.**


	8. Explaining to Anne

**Hey. I got my 10 reviews, so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 8 – Explaining to Anne

Everyone agreed it was a smashing idea, even Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin, and so Julian asked if he and Anne could go into the next town on the bus to book tickets for the following night's performance. Aunt Fanny agreed instantly, on the condition that they had lunch first.

An hour later saw Anne and Julian on the bus, heading towards the next town. Julian had spoken with Dick before leaving, and they had agreed that this would be as good a time as any to tell Anne of Elizabeth. That way she would be able to support George when he told her.

So as they climbed off the bus Julian took Anne's arm and led her towards a small cafe across the road. Curious, she followed him, taking a seat at a table. He ordered drinks and ices, then sat, nervously, across from Anne. She could tell from his expression there was something he needed to talk about, but she also knew he would explain in his own time, so she sat, quietly, and waited for him to speak, and, as soon as the drinks had been delivered, he did.

"Anne, I...I need to talk to you about something." Here he paused, and Anne nodded at him to show he could continue. "I met a girl, whilst I was away."

"Only one?" Anne joked, seeking to lighten the mood.

Julian laughed, but the anxious look didn't leave his eyes. "You're too quick. I should have said; I fell in love with a girl while I was away. She's called Elizabeth."

"Does she love you?" Anne asked, startling Julian, who hadn't been expecting that.

"Y...Yes, I believe so."

"Then why are you sitting there looking like a scared kid?"

"I thought you might not approve..." His voice trailed away.

"If she loves you and you love her, what's not to approve of? She'll be the sister I always dreamed of. Do you have a photo?"

"Sure, here." And Ju handed over the photo from his wallet. Anne looked at the photo approvingly.

"She's beautiful. Not in a show off way, just naturally beautiful." Anne smiled at him, then hesitated, obviously wanting to ask something. "Why... Why didn't you tell us before? She could have come and stayed for Christmas."

"I didn't want you to feel like I'd been away for years and then when I returned I had changed; I wasn't your Ju anymore. Plus, I wasn't sure how George would react."

"You told Dick." It wasn't a question.

"That's what Aunty was so specific about that first day. She sent him so I couldn't back out of it."

"Aunt knew first?"

"No, I told Mother and Father first. Mother told Aunt."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"You want to meet?"

"Of course."

"I wasn't sure if..."

"If I'd be jealous? If I wouldn't like her? Ju, if you love her, I'll love her. Now, we've both finished our ices, and it's about time we went to get those tickets."

Julian paid the waitress, and they rose and wandered down the street towards the big tent. Soon tickets had been booked, and they were all prepared for the following night's performance. Once that was sorted they caught the next bus back to Kirrin, and home.

**...**

**So, what do you think? Leave a review. 15 reviews = Chapter 9**

**...**

**julia: Thanks for your support, I will bear in mind you word suggestions. It is nice to know you're enjoying the story.**

**Jonathan 'Bish' Pullen: Thank you (I think). **

**anna: Thanks for your support. I am pleased you think I bring something of my own ideas into the story.**

**...**

**To everyone who is reading this, it means a lot to have your support. I know there will be people who do not appreciate this, but those of you who do, more than make up for it. Let me know what you think, leave a review!**

**Thanks,**

**G4E**


	9. George

**Hey, :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, and for reviewing. Updates for all my stories are going slowly at the moment because of an overload of school work... **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 9 –

When they got back, the others were delighted that they had been able to buy the tickets, and started planning the next day. Aunt Fanny suggested they have a lazy morning, and then go into town after lunch, and spend the afternoon shopping and walking in the park, before eating an early dinner, viewing the performance, then catching the bus home and having a supper of cake and hot cocoa.

"What a smashing idea." Declared Dick. "You really are a marvel, Aunty."

"I never heard a more enchanting plan in my life"

"It sounds simply marvellous."

"How delightful."

The babble of voices rose at once, and Aunt Fanny laughed. Julian, elated that his idea had been accepted so joyfully, suddenly noticed that George was quiet, and hadn't said anything to the others. Quietly he pulled her to one side.

"I say, George old thing, are you alright?"

"I... Well... Did you ask... Timmy's going to have to stay behind, isn't he?"

"No! Of course not. You think I didn't buy a ticket for Tim as well? Tim is as much one of us as Dick, or you."

"You bought him a ticket?"

"Of course."

"Did you have to pay full price for it?"

"No, turns out dogs are half price. I considered buying Dick a dog ticket as well, but I figured he might not appreciate that too much."

George burst out laughing, and any look of worry vanished from her face. "I knew I could rely on you Ju. You always cheer me up."

"It's what I'm here for." He paused, then decided he may as well tell her now. "George, there's something I need to tell you."

"What? Ju?"

"Well, I... Whilst I was at university I met a girl named Elizabeth, and I fell in love with her. She's... well, we're courting."

"And you didn't think to tell me. You never wrote to say. I bet you told everyone else."

Suddenly George's face was clouded with anger and she glared up at Julian.

"No, George, I... I didn't."

"So they don't know?"

"Well, they do now, but..."

"You told them first?"

"Yes, but..."

"I thought I meant more to you than this. I thought I was equal to them, that you looked on me as a sister, not just some measly cousin."

George's eyes filled with tears and she turned away, ashamed.

"George, please, wait."

"Why should I?" She flung over her shoulder, running out the back door and into the garden.

Julian watched her go, helplessly. Turning he saw his Aunt standing by him.

"Go to her," she told him. "Go and let her know you do love her like a sister not a cousin. She'll come round. You know George."

Julian smiled at her. "Thanks Aunt. I made a mess of that."

"It's not you, it's George. She's jealous. She doesn't like growing up, she longs for the five to last forever."

Julian nodded, then turned and headed out after George. Nobody but they know what was said in the next half an hour, but when they returned, their faces were red from crying, but both were laughing, and they seemed to have reconciled.

The rest of the day passed pleasantly, and the evening was spent playing Rummy, which was Anne's favourite card game, and talking and laughing. Then they all went to bed, excited about what the morrow would bring.

**...**

**chris: Thanks :)**

**Jazz248: Do you think she should? I'm doing my best with the language, it's hard to find the right balance...**

**bananas r gd: I'll get in touch if I ever get stuck :)**

**Book girl fan: Thanks :) Sorry if George's reaction wasn't quite what you were expecting...**

**Phyllidia Blue: I'm not _too _annoyed at you! I'm pleased you like it!**

**Thank you all for your support, you've been amazing! **

**Can we make 25 reviews (This is partly to give me time to write the next chapters, so I may update before we reach this. However, it would mean the world if you did review)?**

**Thank you all so much,**

**G4E**


	10. An Unsuccessful Board Game

**It's been a year and I'm really really sorry!**

Chapter 10 -

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and the five rose in high spirits. They chattered loudly all through breakfast, and for a short time Fanny forgot they were almost grown up, and was reminded of what it was like to have young people in the house, and the amount of noise they could produce. It was decided that they would play a board game, or read, that morning, as they wanted to save all their energy for the afternoon's adventures, so they climbed upstairs to clean their teeth and prepare for the day. No one rushed about, there was no need, and they all gathered in the boy's room once they were ready. As Anne commented, it felt just like old times.

Conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing downstairs, and it was answered by a grumpy Uncle Quentin, who had been disrupted from his work. The four could hear his voice from the room they were in, as he shouted into the receiver,

"Who do you think you are, calling at this hour in the morning and disrupting my work? IF you call again and induce the receiver to make such a racket I shall report you to the police."

Whatever the person on the other end said couldn't be heard, but it seemed to pacify Quentin. To the surprise of the four upstairs, they even heard him chuckle as he listened to the voice on the other end, and then he apologised, _apologised, _for shouting at whoever it was when they'd called. Then Quentin started off on science, and the four turned back to their previous conversation. All except Julian, who had picked up on the science his Uncle was talking about, and was listening in on the conversation.

It seemed his Uncle had taken it into his head that trying to explain Quantum Physics over the phone was a good idea. Surprisingly, Uncle Quentin's explanation was far more comprehendible than the explanation in the book he was supposed to be reading. He was drawn back into the room by Dick's voice.

"Julian? Ju? Are you there?"

Blinking a few times, he nodded. "Sorry, what?"

"You've spent the past few minutes ignoring the conversation. Are we really that boring?"

"What? No! Why'd you think that?"

"Because," Said George, "You'd rather listen to my father talk science at someone. Who do you think is stupid enough to call up and ask him about science, anyway?"

"I don't have a clue. But whoever it is, the explanation they just got is far more comprehensive than the one in my text book."

"Comprehensive?! Did you just suggest that father's explanation was _comprehensive?"_

"Ye-es. Well, more so than the book I have."

"..."

Julian took in the astonished faces around him and collapsed with laughter, which everyone soon joined in. They were laughing so hard that none of them heard Aunt Fanny call, and she had to actually climb up the stairs in order to get their attention and announce that the phone call was actually for Julian. Having all assumed it was for Uncle Quentin this was rather a shock, and once Julian had left the room the others looked at each other curiously. Who could it be? Why would they ask about science? Anne solved the problem.

"It's probably just someone on his course. I bet he mentioned that his uncle was a scientist, and he's studying science now, so whoever phoned up was probably just interested in talking to Julian's 'famous' uncle."

"Of course! That's it, I bet. Well done Anne, you cracked it."

...

Julian got downstairs to find his uncle holding the receiver, still talking animatedly to whoever was on the other end, and wondered whether his aunt had misunderstood. It certainly seemed that his Uncle was the person the speaker wanted. But Uncle Quentin caught sight of Julian hovering at the bottom of the stairs and gestured to him to come and take the phone, saying 'He's here now, so I'll pass you over. It was nice to talk to you.'

Julian took the phone, and Uncle Quentin disappeared back into his study.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Julian, is that you at last?!"_

"It is! Sorry it took so long, I was upstairs, and we all assumed the call was for my uncle. How are you?"

"_Alright. Everyone seems to have gone as mad as always, as follows Christmas here!"_

"Well, what did you expect? They're a bunch of lunatics, and presents, alcohol and burnt turkey are bound to send them over the top. Sometimes I wonder if you're the only sane one there, El!"

She laughed. _"Sometimes I do too! Oh, John asked me to pass on the message that Andrew says blame him for the socks, though he can't remember whether it really was him or not. Chances are it was."_

"I thought it might turn out like that. Tell him I'll return the socks when I return, I'm not paying postage for them!"

"_I don't think he was expecting you to. So, are you up to anything interesting today?" _

"We're going to see the circus, later. How about you?"

"_I don't think we have any real plans. We might go into London later in the week, to make a change, but today I think we're staying in."_

The conversation continued for some time, and the three (plus Timmy) left upstairs gave up on waiting for Julian to return, and set up a board game which Dick had received for Christmas in the middle of the boys floor. In order to do this they pushed the beds to either side and had to reshuffle bedside tables and lamps. Then they spread out the board, and Timmy, eager to join in, promptly lay on it.

Julian, appearing in the doorway in time to see this, burst out laughing and told them that they really should have seen it coming, as Timmy always lay on whatever they'd spread on the floor.

"Remember that time we were preparing to go to Billycock Hill?" He added.

"How could we forget? The state Uncle was in was highly amusing… Or it would have been, if we weren't so scared he'd bite out heads off."

This sparked a long conversation about old times, and the morning was passed quickly and pleasantly. It was only when Aunt Fanny called them down for lunch that they realised Timmy was still lying across Dick's board game. Chuckling and in high spirits, they made their way downstairs.

**...**

**Erm... Sorry?**

**I don't know where the last year went, and I don't know where this story is going anymore. I'm not planning on abandoning it, but... Well, I don't know when I'll next update. Does anyone care anymore?**

**Book girl fan, bananas r gd, Phyllidia Blue, Tigerbella101, and Sheryl, thanks for your support! Hello to all my new followers, too. **

**Tigerbella101: I don't know if I'll give George a pair, we'll see. (Any opinions?)**

**Sorry again, and I hope to update soon (but I meant to last time as well...)**

**G4E**


	11. A Trip to the Circus

Chapter 11

After lunch was over the group all assembled in the hall, and set off for the bus stop. The journey into the next town was a short one, and soon they were piling off the bus and splitting up to wander round the shops, as they each had gained a little money at Christmas to spend. They were all in high spirits, and the afternoon passed quickly, with much laughter. Then, meeting in the town square at the agreed time, they headed to a nearby café, where they ate. The meal was lovely, made better by the high spirits of all of them. Even Uncle Quentin, usually serious and slightly reserved, seemed inclined towards being cheerful today, and he joined in the conversation with gusto.

Suddenly Julian caught sight of the clock and gasped. "Buck up, everyone. The show starts in half an hour and we want good seats." Quickly they finished eating, and settled the bill.

…

The show was a splendid one, and everyone watched in awe at the skill of the acrobats and the tricks of the fire eater and the marvel of the trained chimpanzees. They laughed at the antics of the clown, and were amazed at the precision of the knife thrower. And then, to top it off, a face they knew appeared, performing tricks with the dogs.

"Is that…?" Julian asked, turning to Dick, and Dick nodded.

"I think so, though what she's doing here beats me."

Then they were shushed by someone behind them, and settled back to enjoy the rest of the show.

…

When it was over, they all filed out into the open air. It was almost dark now, and they decided that as much as they'd like to take a look around, they really ought to be heading back. Just as they'd made this decision, a familiar voice cried "so it is you! I thought it might was, but it's hard to tell in the lights."

"Jo!" Exclaimed Anne, and rushed to hug her.

"It was you!" Dick observed. "Julian and I recognised you instantly."

"Julian?" Her eyes flickered over the group till she picked him out, and then she rushed forward to hug him too, having already smothered Anne and George. "I didn't recognise you at first. You've been away so long. Why, you're almost grown up."

"And you're exactly the same!" He laughed. "Sorry it's been so long – too long, I know."

"Far too long," she retorted. "So long that I shouldn't forgive you for it… Though I might just be able to if you promise you'll all come and spend the day here tomorrow. There're no shows, so I can show you round and introduce you to everyone without being in a rush. Please say you'll come."

"Of course we will." Dick said, "We hadn't planned tomorrow yet. We'll spend it here, with you."

"Oh, good! Besides, I might need your help."

"Help? Jo, you aren't in trouble are you? Tell us now if you are."

"No, I'm not. I meant… Well, I might have a rather splendid adventure for us to solve."

And that was all she would say. Politely greeting Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin, she turned, and disappeared back into the night.

**...**

**So, I haven't forgotten you guys! And I know this chapter is short, but I felt I ought to upload something.**

**Many thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed or favourited or followed, etc. You are amazing!**

**Especial thanks to Juliet-Echo, Book girl fan, and Summerseve5375. Also, Summerseve5375, I have tried to remember your advice and put it to use. Not always successfully, but the next few chapters I think I get a bit better at it... maybe...  
><strong>

**...**

**I hope you all had a splendid (I'm trying to find new words for amazing...!) ****Christmas and will have a simply marvellous New Year (yes, I realise it is now February). **

**All my love,**

**G4E**


End file.
